


Unclaimed Omega

by Alex_Jay2000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Omega, Baby Scorpius Malfoy, Biting, Claiming, Claiming Bites, M/M, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Verse, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Jay2000/pseuds/Alex_Jay2000
Summary: Draco was young, stupid and love. It's no excuse, but it's how he ended up a single father of a young Scorpius.Moving back to London in search of a place to work, he finds Harry Potter - Alpha - hiring him.Life can only go on so long before the inevitable happens.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 392





	Unclaimed Omega

Draco did his best to ignore the stares and whispers. Not just for himself, but for Scorpius. For his son.

Draco had made a grave mistake while he stayed with his parents in France after the war - he'd submitted to an Alpha who was already engaged to his own Omega, who quickly cast Draco away when he fell pregnant.

That was five years ago, when Draco was 19 and naïve.

Now he was 24, a single father and aspiring businessman.

He'd defied expectations by raising his son alone. Now he aimed to beat that expectation again by becoming a potions master.

But first he needed a job, and everywhere he'd tried had turned their noses up.

An unbound Omega, with a young child and a sharp tongue. Nobody in their right mind would house him, let alone hire him.

Which is how he found Harry fucking Potter once more.

Because of course he was still in London, and of course, he'd defied everyone's expectations and opened a fucking potions shop, and of course, there was a sign on the door signalling a need for a brewer.

Draco didn't want to work for Potter, but he had few other options.

Balancing Scorpius on his hip while he wrestled with the door, Draco managed to get out of the street just as something in the back of the shop exploded.

"I INVITED YOU OVER FOR TEA. FUCKING TEA, SEAMUS. HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO BLOW UP AN ORDER OF WOLFSBANE THIS SOON BEFORE IT GETS COLLECTED? MERLIN'S FUCKING BOLLOCKS GET OUT OF MY SHOP BEFORE I GO OUT OF BUSINESS!"

And there was Seamus Finnigan, running out from the back of the store and nearly colliding with Draco.

"Watch it!" Was Draco's response, clutching Scorpius closer to his chest.

"Uh, Harry, mate. You may want to see this."

And suddenly Draco couldn't breathe because there was Potter. Potter, with his tight-fitting shirt, closely shaven beard and deep, green eyes staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was rough like he'd been shouting longer than Draco had heard.

"There was a sign on the door, looking for a brewer. I- I need a job."

He tried to stay strong, but the fear crept into his voice. He was an Omega, currently surrounded by two Alphas - oh look, there's a Weasley Alpha. Now there were three of them, and Draco was holding his son just a little bit tighter.

"Any experience?"

"Harry!"

"Ron, shut it." He shot back, glaring at the redhead before turning a softer gaze to Draco. "You've got brewing experience?"

"Three years taught one working. In France. I can give you the address to contact them." Because who would hire him without checking?

"When can you start?"

"I'd need to find a sitter, for Scorpius." He bounced the small child, who'd remained strangely quiet. "But once I do that I could start straight away."

Harry considered him a moment, then directed his gaze to Finnigan. "I told you to leave." When he looked ready to argue, Harry shifted his head towards Draco. "You're scaring the kid. Get out of here."

He went, credit to him, and Draco did his best to calm down.

Harry turned to Ron, giving him a look, and Weasley left without a word of argument.

But now he was alone with an Alpha, in a closed-in space, with a young son. He was only grateful for the strength of the smell of potions and ingredients, masking his own scent.

"I'll speak to Luna. She runs a nursery for youngsters, I'm sure I could get him a spot. She's careful about how much she says about parentage and the like, so you won't have to worry. Maybe you'll be able to start Monday?"

Draco nodded, hoisting Scorpius further up his hip when his eye caught sight of a small boy behind the counter.

"Oh no," he whispered, feeling Scorpius struggling to reach for the boy.

"Friend! Friend! Friend! Daddy, it's a friend!"

"Scorpius, calm down. We can't play."

"Can't we?" Harry asked, and Merlin the look in his eye right then. If they had been alone - if Draco hadn't been stupid enough to get pregnant - he would have been on his knees for the Alpha in front of him.

"No, Scorpius and I have other matters to attend to." Maintain the Malfoy name. "For a short while, we will be staying at the Leaky Cauldron, while we locate a more permanent place to stay. If you wouldn't mind owling me there when you have more information on a start date."

Harry looked like he wanted to say more, but didn't. Instead, he nodded, told Scorpius he was lucky and turned to figure out where the small boy Draco had seen had disappeared to.

***

Draco did start Monday.

He was fortunate to find Neville, a fellow Omega, also worked for Harry. He grew all of the potion ingredients in a greenhouse behind the store. Each area had a regulated biome, specific to the plants growing there.

Draco liked looking out the little window in the brewing room to watch Neville taking care of the plants. Having a fellow Omega nearby put his mind at ease.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Harry. It was that he didn't trust Alphas.

Which is why he startled when he felt Harry's presence in the room, his scent thick in the small room.

It was intoxicating, and Draco realised he'd have to be careful with the other man.

"How are you doing in here? I know the place is a bit of a mess, but we've been too short-staffed to clean things up."

"Not to mention your friends have found a way to blow up the potions." Draco muttered, unprepared for the roar of laughter behind him.

"Yeah, he means well, but we think he's cursed at this point. Never did have much luck with potions. Or any subject, really."

Draco nodded, carefully measuring out the ingredients he needed for a new batch of wolfsbane.

"Hey, you can look at me you know. This will be really weird for both of us if not."

Draco looked at him then, biceps pressing against the material of his dress shirt. He was always well dressed in a very muggle way when he was in the shop - but he did all the heavy lifting, and it showed.

Draco realised he'd spent too long just staring at Harry's arms, managing to drag his eyes up to the man's face.

He had a gentle, lopsided smile. The kind he reserved for Scorpius and the young boy he looked after - Teddy.

"I know you've had bad experiences with Alphas, but I've lived my whole life surrounded by Betas and Omegas. It'll take some time for me to remember I can't be like that with you, so please try not to hold it against me."

Draco nodded, a small smile fighting its way onto his face. "I'll do my best."

***

It took three heats for Draco to become used to the routine of working with Potter.

As he was unmated, his heats lasted a full week. He then took a few days off to spend with Scorpius, since the boy spent the week with either Harry and Teddy or Luna. Even Neville volunteered to look after him if either of them were ever unavailable.

But then, on what should have been an ordinary Tuesday, everything turned on its head.

Draco was sweating - no different to any other time he had all the cauldrons bubbling at once. There'd been a massive order of his version of a sickness potion - it was smooth and tasted almost like water, which made it easier for people to drink when they were ill. Now he was planning to work through the night to get it finished.

"I've just locked up for the day." Harry said from the doorway, swaying on his feet. "I'm... not well. I'll head home, so just use the Floo to get back home."

But Draco could smell him - he took a big gulping breath to be certain, blood running hot at the thought.

"Draco, don't." Harry warned, already moving back from the door. "If you need anything, owl Neville or Luna. But I'm going to be out of commission for a week or so, alright?"

Draco turned then, the flames under the cauldrons blowing out as his mind narrowed down onto Harry.

"You and me both." One day. He'd hoped he could get through this one day before taking his week. But here was Harry, in one of those ridiculously tight-fitting shirts that showed off everything he had to offer.

They stared for what felt like years before Harry stepped forwards, as far as he dared.

"I need to know right this second, Draco. Is this you, or is this the heat? Or my rut? I need to know before we move forward." But Harry was already shaking with need, and Draco could feel where his trousers were wet with slick.

"You're asking me if I always want to shag you, or only for one week a month. Merlin, let me think." But that seemed to be enough, with Harry sweeping forwards to pin Draco against the worktop. 

"I've wanted you since the moment I saw you in my shop." Harry admitted, nose traversing the skin of Draco's neck. The place his mark should be was burning, begging for him to be claimed, but he had to hold back.

"Highly inappropriate reason to hire someone, I should think." But he was preening at the attention, pressing himself into Harry's body. "Besides, I'd rather we take this somewhere other than the workshop. I imagine a bed might be nice."

Harry growled into his ear, hands clamping down on slim hips, dragging him up off the floor. Draco gladly wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, letting himself be carried to the Floo.

***

Tumbling out the other side, Harry didn't even try to move them to his bedroom. Instead, they stayed there on the rug in front of the fire, grinding into each other while frantic hands stripped them of clothes.

When they were naked and panting Harry just looked at him, holding himself back long enough to appreciate the man beneath him.

Smooth skin went on for miles, the only mark from where they had cut him open to take Scorpius out. But even that scar was smooth and shining, a promise of what was possible with this man.

Harry traced it with careful fingers, green eyes meeting grey.

"You know what might happen, right?"

"I'm not stupid. And it probably will happen, with you like this." He didn't mind. Hell, he wanted it.

He'd seen how Harry was with Teddy - how he'd become with Scorpius. He'd let himself begin dreaming that maybe - just maybe - he could have that kind of future with Harry.

"I know, that's why I'm asking."

Draco didn't let Harry consider stopping any longer, dragging him down to a bruising kiss as he raised his hips to meet Harry's.

But Harry wasn't interested in grinding like horny teenagers. He wanted - needed - to be inside him. Needed to feel Draco's heat. Taste him and mark him up so nobody else could lay a hand on him.

"Want you," he heard just before the blond screamed. He'd wanted to be gentle, but he needed to be inside him too badly for kindness.

"Treat you so good." He rocked into Draco with deep, harsh thrusts that had Draco arching up and moaning every time Harry pushed into him. Every kiss was bruising, hands scratching up arms and down backs, desperate desire burning.

They kept going long into the night - both of them sprawled in front of a cold fire without a care in the world.

Once Harry had gained enough of his sense back, he picked Draco up from the floor and took him to bed.

They had a simple routine that week - fuck until you pass out, an hour in the morning for other necessities, then right back into bed.

***

When Draco finally awoke without the intense need for a cock up his arse, he knew he was over his heat. All he wanted to do was sleep, but there was fresh toast and coffee on the table in front of him, and Harry had slung an arm over his waist, lips meeting his shoulder.

"Morning, darling." Draco laughed at the endearment, but it sounded so wonderful coming from Harry's mouth.

"Morning," he replied, turning slightly to look over at him.

His neck, chest and arms were littered with a thousand tiny bite marks - anywhere Draco had been able to reach. Thousands of bites and kisses, just so he could tell the world that this man - this beautiful, irresistible man - was his.

The possessiveness in Draco's mind startled him, causing him to reach up to his neck.

The spot that had always been smooth skin had been punctured by sharp teeth, the thrum of his pulse beneath quickening as he remembered.

\--

It was the fifth day, Draco was exhausted beyond belief, but Harry was still as hard and insistent as he had been before.

Then he'd nuzzled up to him, inhaling the pure, sweet scent at that wonderful point on his neck, and slipped back inside.

Too caught up in the intimacy of the act, Draco had pushed himself back onto the waiting cock, stretching his neck out to give better access.

"Mark me?" He had asked, barely whispering the words, bringing a hand to cradle Harry's head as he licked that spot. "Need you. Want you, please."

Harry's teeth had torn through the skin, sending sparks shooting down Draco's spine as he came undone once more.

"Never leaving you, Draco." He'd promised, still rocking inside his Omega. "Gonna look after you. Gonna look after Scorpius. Our little family."

\--

Draco was blushing, suddenly unable to meet Harry's eye.

"Draco," Harry started, shifting up onto his knees. "Do you regret it?"

He tried to speak, to tell him there was no part of him that wanted anything other than to be his, but he couldn't. Because Harry was sat there in all his glory, staring down at him, and for the first time in his life he wanted nothing but to submit.

"I've always wanted this," he admitted. It had been difficult, fighting with Harry so often when all he wanted to do was make him his promised Alpha. "Always wanted to be yours. France made me realise that."

They'd talked about France at the shop - about his whirlwind romance with Scorpius' father, the aftermath, the years of work it took to become half the man he had once been. All for you, he never said.

Harry seemed to melt - collapsing down until their mouths met, hands cupping his face with care.

***

Days later, they were back in the shop. Draco was still adjusting to feeling Harry's emotions humming under his skin, but when he had written to his mother she had been overjoyed for him to have found someone to be close to.

Luna had stopped by, smiling at them as she eyed the mark Draco wore proudly. His usual high-collared shirts had been replaced with a low neckline. It was partly to show off his mark, mostly to antagonise Harry with the show of skin.

Harry too had taken to wearing a T-shirt that not only showed his muscle, but the marks that Draco had left. He seemed proud of them, particularly the one to his forearm when he had tried refusing Draco breakfast before another round.

"You are a lovely pair," Luna said, studying a jar of salve Draco had made her for the children she cared for. "You must let me know when the wedding is, I'll take some time off to help prepare."

A silence settled as Draco realised exactly what he had signed up for.

The mark meant marriage. It meant he would be married to Harry as soon as possible.

Looking over, he saw the smile spreading on Harry's face.

"Yeah, we'll let you know."

"I hear spring is a lovely time for a wedding."

"Luna, we'll let you know."

***

Draco couldn't help the grin on his face when Harry's Alpha friends saw them together. They looked as if they wanted to say something, argue. But Harry wouldn't let them. He wrapped an arm around Draco's waist and refused to let go until they left.

When Hermione came by with Scorpius and Teddy, the two of them were grinning from ear to ear at what they saw. Their family.

When Harry asked them to move in, the only thing that stopped Draco from agreeing immediately was Scorpius. If he wasn't happy, Draco simply wouldn't let himself.

But the small blond was smiling, and he was babbling away to Teddy about they were a family now, and they could share a room if he wanted, and he had to have blue walls.

And Teddy was shifting his hair through every shade of blue he could think of, until the two of them settled on a colour.

"One day, they're going to drive us mad," Harry had complained, the grin never leaving his face as they found the exact shade of blue Scorpius demanded.

"They've already driven me mad, Potter. The question is when you'll finally lose it."

But they were grinning, and in love. The wedding was booked for the middle of winter - Draco refused to tell Harry why just yet.

But he recognised the twist in his gut, right where Harry's child was growing, and knew everything would work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say now:
> 
> This was originally going to be a one-shot, but a request from someone on Wattpad convinced me to make a second part.
> 
> Part 2 is a few years after the first part. It was also started in October... let it sink in how terrible I am with writing things when I'm meant to.


End file.
